Flower Petals For Love
by LadieBuggie
Summary: Demeter and Munkustrap were kitten friends, until Munkustrap was given to his mother who was The Queen jellicle. Now Demeter and Her sister are being sent to kill the royal family. But Demeter falls in love with a royal. Titled for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I know I'm in the middle of another story, but I just had to write this one down. So, here's the backstory:

Demeter and Bombalurina are jellicles, but when they were only a day old they were kidnapped and taken to Growltiger's land. The eldest was expected to be Macavity's bride, for he would need a gorgeous, bold, smart, and sly wife when he was king. The younger one had no plans until they discovered that she had befriended Macavity's little brother, Munkustrap. Munkustrap in the jellicles's land was supposedly dead. His mother was a jellicle. Not an ordinary jellicle, because after she and Growltiger went their separate ways, she met Deuteronmy (he wasn't old then) and became queen. It had slipped out that she had a child, so the jellicles supposed that Growltiger, had kidnapped him out of jealously and killed him. Growltiger noticed that Demeter and Munkustrap were getting close and it wasn't allowed for him to mate and fall in love, so he reluctantly sent him to his mother with a note explaining why. She took him in and said that Growltiger had spared him and given back. He grew to be handsome prince but he never forgot Demeter. And Demeter never forgot about him either. Soon Macavity fell in love with Demeter and begged her to be his wife. Each time he asked she refused for Munkustrap had her heart. Growltiger had decided to take over the jellicles's land by killing the royal family. He decides to send Demeter and her sister.

_Present Time_

"Come on Dem, please? If you say yes you won't have to risk your life," Macavity pleaded.

"No, like I told you I'm in love with someone else." Demeter shut her suitcase. Macavity opened his mouth to say something, but Demeter cut him off. "And no, nothing will change my mind."

"Fine." Macavity grumbled. He stalked out of the room.

Bombalurina walked in suitcase in hand. No wait, suitcas_es. _"Come _on_ Demi!"

"Coming!" Demeter mused. "Do you really have to bring that much stuff?"

"Of course I do, don't you know anything about fashion sissy-poo?"

"I thought we agreed, no more calling me sissy-poo. It's embarassing." Demeter's face turn a deep shade of rose.

"And that's why when we tease you we call you Rosey Cheeks." Bombalurina teased. "Now let's go already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two hustled out the door out to their new lives.

_On The Plane_

As the two boarded, a black and white tom in a flight attendant uniform grumbled "Welcome aboard Delta Airlines, I'm Alonzo. Sorry about the delay, we've had some technical difficulties."

"Aww, come on, I bet being a flight attendant isn't that bad." Bombalurina said in a seductive manner.

"Well." Alonzo lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm here to make sure no spies come from... Well I forget the name, either way from Growltiger's Land."

Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged nervous looks "Yeah. W-we wouldn't want t-t-to happen." Demeter's paws began to shake.

"Well we'll see ya!" Bombalurina lead Demeter away. "What are you doing? You're going to blow our cover!"

"Well, it's obvious they're on to us! How could I not be scared." Demeter started hyperventilating.

Bombalurina and Demeter sat down into their separate first class seats. Demeter peered out the window to stop her hyperventalating . A striped silver and black tabby sat down next to Demeter. She looked at the tom and she swore that she had seen him before. "Hi." Demeter said. "Hi" Demeter looked over to see that she was flirting with a maine coon. Demeter also saw that the tom next to her was disapproving of the maine coon. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they landed it took twenty minutes to pry Bombalurina away from the maine coon. "I got his number!" Bombalurina squealed. Demeter just shook her head and pushed Bombalurina on. As soon as they made their way out of the airport they disappeared into a forest. The were trying to navigate their way through a forest. "You know with a big palace, you would think it would be in a highly populated area." Bombalurina shrugged. On the was Demeter spotted someone. _Now I know where I knew him from!_ Demeter thought back into her past...

_Growltiger checked in on Munkustrap. He was wrestling with that sunkist and ebony princess. He closed the door. Today was Munkustrap's moving day. _

_In the room, the young princess was winning. Munkustrap wouldn't let himself be beaten by a girl. He put in all his effort and ended up top. "Ha! Ha! HA!" Munkustrap made an "I win face" face._

_"Hmpf!" The to got up and Munkustrap conjered up a white carnation with edges that looked like it was dipped into the golden sun that he gave to Demeter. She gasped. "I-i-it's beatiful!" Demeter tackeled him into a gigantic bear hug. Suddenly, Growltiger came into the room, grabbed Munkustrap by the scruff of the neck and took him away. Demeter burst into tears at the loss of her best friend._

"Bomby, it's Munk!"

"Huh? But he- MUNK!"

"Shh!"

"Are you going to attack him?"

"Big time." Demeter pounced out of the bushes and tackled Munkustrap. Demeter ended up on top

"Huh?" Munkustrap looked up at the gold and ebony queen. He gasped "It's you!"

"It's YOU!"

"I haven't seen you since father took me away! Man I need to introduce you to my family. Come on" Munkustrap tried to lead Demeter away, But she stopped. "What is it."

"We need to wait."

"For what?"

"Bomby. Come on out Bomby."

"Hello Munkustrap." Bomby held her hand out. "Is there any chance you know that handsome maine coone?"

"Of course! He's my stepbrother."

"Well what we waiting for. Let's go!" Bomby pulled on both Demeter and Munkustrap's arm.

"Right this way."

* * *

What'd ya think. I'm going to try and update all of my "in-progress" stories as soon as I can. It might by hard because school has started.

-Meg


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm going to break on the other stories because I particularly like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly all I own is a play bill from the 2010 national tour of CATS. Which I saw with one of my best friends.**

**On with the story.**

_Third person POV_

Munkustrap swiveled Demeter and Bombalurina in the opposite direction that they were going in. "Looks like we were going the wrong way, Bomba," Demeter signed. (Yes they know sign language, bear with me). "Ya think," Bombalurina replied.

Soon the trio was face to face with an enormous… "Junkyard, really? A junkyard," Bombalurina looked very unimpressed. Obviously she had been expecting a huge, crystal palace. Munkustrap just grinned. He grabbed Demeter and Bombalurina's paws and led them inside.

What was inside made both cats' jaws drop to the floor in an enormous gape. Cats were everywhere! Kittens running around being chased be their caretakers, couples curled up together in private places, and some just lounging trash, but the thing was, the trash looked band new! . As the trio passed through, a cat that looked Mukustrap's age neared the group. It was an orange cat wearing a red vest that had a pocket watch dangling from one of his pockets. "Your father has been worried. Now get a move on before he sends out a search party." The tomcat spoke in a thick Scottish accent. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and took us to a huge vicarage wall. We all scrambled in through one of the tiny openings. The earth was covered with a tread-bare velvet rug; a broken chandelier hung from the ceiling, and in the middle sat what looked like a great mass of brown fur. The fur soon stirred and then stood to reveal an elderly cat with a creased face from smiling so much.

"My son, you have returned. How was your daily walk through the forest?" He spoke in a calm, almost soothing voice.

"It was fine. I was able to think about many things that have been on my mind lately."

"I see that you have found some newcomers. Tell me, what are their names?"

"Oh! Um, this is Bombalurina," He put his hand over Bombalurina's head "And this is Demeter." Munkustrap's hand now hovered over Demeter.

"Ah, I see," He now got the message his son was trying to send him. "Well, please show them to their guest suites. Bombalurina and Demeter will be sleeping in the guest den next to the room you and your step brother share."

"Mm-hmm. See you at dinner Dad!" Munkustrap led the two queens to their den. "This is where you'll be sleeping. Try not to get too cozy!" And with that, he was gone with a simple wave of his silver paw.

Bombalurina dropped all her things onto her rose-printed quilt. "Settled! Now I am going to go see that very fine Maine Coon whose name is the Rum Tum Tugger." She slipped into the room next door. Five seconds after Bombalurina had gone into the room she heard some romantic harmonizing. Demeter sighed. _I wish I could have my sister's beauty,_ she thought _then Munkustrap might fall for me_.

Unlike Bombalurina, Demeter unpacked all of her things and neatly put them into small piles in drawers. She shut the drawers and stared at one of the handles. It was a cats head with very visible fangs, but what caught her eye was the crest on the hoop that came out of the cat's ears. _ Is Munkustrap related to the Prat Clan?_ Demeter shrugged off the thought and decided to go out into the junkyard for a nice little walk, hoping that she would run into a certain silver and black striped tabby.

**Like it? I think I'm going to mainly focus on this story more than the others. Did you know that in hieroglyphics feather is spelt: F(short)e(some symbol for hard "th")r. I learned this a couple of days ago.**

_**-**__Meg_


End file.
